Angel
by GirlquinndreameR
Summary: One night, InuYasha reflects on the path his life has taken:his past, the present and the future with a certain someone in mind...


Angel

            The night was fiercely dark blue with white speckles.  Inu-Yasha turned around on his branch.

            _Stupid bad dreams…_

            He rolled to his stomach, propping his elbow up and resting his cheek on his open hand.  A slight scowl was painted on his face.  He closed his eyes and laid there, deep in thought.  

            _Kikyo…_

            Yes, it was her.  The face of his first reason for humanity.  He, along with many others, wanted the powers of the Shikon Jewel.  If he used it, he could become human or a demon.  His first choice was the one he wanted to make…until a whole misunderstanding occurred.  And here he thought Kikyo really wanted to be with him. 

            _Feh…I guess not…_

            That enchanted arrow Kikyo struck him with not only hit his body…but also his heart.   How could he possible have been tricked so easily?  He was blind; foolish.

            _Just like a human…stupid witch, why are you still on my mind?_

            He opened his eyes and looked towards the ground below him.  A woman laid there.  She was covered up in a massive sleeping bag, fast asleep.  The pale moonlight delicately touched her fair skin and her river of ebony hair.  The shadows of leaves surrounded her body.  So beautiful…and yet, so haunting.

            _You carry a dead woman's image, you know that, right?_

            The woman slumbered while the ½ demon pondered.  Was fate cruel, so cruel, to send him a woman that was a walking double of his past affections?

            _Well, well, Kagome…_

            He sensed her blood.  During his entrapment in Inu-Yasha Forest, he sensed her blood.  He woke, craving to get his revenge and to get his hands on the jewel.  After all this, he ends up assisting her to retrieve the Shikon Jewel…the very one he was after and the very one she shattered.  

            As time passed, he wanted her company more than ever.  Why?  When she left, she left him with a few "SIT!"s, 8 if she was kind, and her word of her return.  It's not as if he didn't trust her.  He just didn't want her to leave…period.

            _Twit…I can't get you out of my head either…_

            Her persona bewildered him; her beauty enchanted him.  Just like Kikyo.  Were the gods laughing at him because they purposely made Kagome bewitching to him?  So bewitching, so magical…almost completely irresistible…did they do this on purpose to him?

            He scowled again.  Yes; he can just imagine the gods above him, rolling on the floor with laughter, their eyes watering up from laughing too hard.

            _Stupid little…if I could, I'd sock 'em all._

            Kikyo was right.   Inu-Yasha had fought against his own humanity; at least the ½ he was.  In truth, was he really a demon?  His father was the most ferocious dog-demon in all the land.  His mother was a fair mortal woman.  Together, they created a strong and powerful ½ breed.  However, was he more of a human?  Or a demon?  Overall, he has a demon's body and a human's soul…or was it the exact opposite…or both?

            Until then, he settled on one theory:  he was strong.  Strong enough to protect Kagome.  Why did he do it?

            _Why do I protect that little twit?  She's a meddlesome, annoying…_

            Deep down, he was moved by her courage, hope and kindness.  She never doubted him.  Even when she cries, it hurt to see her upset.

            _She's too sensitive…_

            And he wished he could wipe her tears away.  He would never want to hurt her on purpose.  He cared for her too much.  He shook his head.  

            _What the hell is wrong with me?_

            Were the jewels all that important?

            _They are so alike…female trickery…_

            It was Kikyo's lonely face for companionship that nagged Inu-Yasha to the brink of seeing her face…all the time.  He couldn't get her out of his thoughts.  

            "No, I suppose…you're not…" was Kikyo's response after Inu-Yasha denied the similarity of fighting their humanity.

            _Did I really do wrong?  Did I really hurt her?_

            What if he never destroyed her village and got shot?  What if he was never attacked?  He would receive the jewel, turn human and live a human life with her, with kids and grow old?  Happily ever after?  Was that the end?

            _Feh, yah right…_

            But it could have been.  He could have used it to purify the demonic powers within him.  He could have turned human.  He would have lived with her in the village and woke up beside her every morning.  They could have produced offspring, watch them grow and raise them in a house of light and love.  It could have happened…does he still want that?  Does he still wish to the stars for that every night like he used to?

            _That was ridiculous…_

            He wished to live a life with her.  What about now?  His feelings for her tried to turn to pain and disgust.  He couldn't.  It was almost impossible.  So he shut them all away and put up a shield…it couldn't stay up for long. 

            He jumped to the floor and sat by Kagome, watching the shadows run by her face and her bangs shift as the wind blew.  He guided her bangs away from her face with one of his fingers.

            _If only…_

            These were the moments he wanted; he wanted to be to see her eyes and look into her soul.  The soul that he wants to grasp and cherish, so he can give his own to her and to hold her in his arms tight and never let go.  He wished he could hold her body, feel her warmth, her energy, her whole being.  But was it Kikyo or Kagome?  There was no doubt in his mind.  He could tell the others apart and he searched deep inside.  He knew what he wanted.

            _Kagome…_

            He didn't want to stop himself.  He leaned forward, looking at her lips drawing and releasing breath.

            _You don't have to worry anymore…_

            She sighed pleasantly, as if her sleeping thoughts were relaxing.

            _I'm here now…_

****"Inu-Yasha…" she quietly muttered in her sleep.

            _Just for you…_

            Suddenly, his face came in contact with something else.  Kagome threw her hands up in the air, hitting Inu-Yasha right in the jaw.  She opened her eyes slowly, rubbed them and let out a yawn.

            "Oh…" Kagome said.  "Is it morning?"

            Inu-Yasha cradled his jaw, rubbing the pain away.

            "Did I hit you?"  Kagome asked.  "I must have been asleep…"

            Inu-Yasha got rid of his shock.  " 'For you?'  I must be out of my mind!"

            "Huh?"

            Inu-Yasha shook his head.  "Nothing…it's still night-time."

            "Ok…well in that case, good-night."  She buried her face in the sleeping bag and started to snooze again.

            _Twit…what the hell was I thinking?_

            "No 'sorry', eh?  Stupid woman…" Inu-Yasha muttered to himself.

            But she did look beautiful tonight.   Almost like an angel…

_…end_

Note:  This is all the legal stuff…ahem…Rumiko Takahashi is the original creator of "Inu-Yasha", its storyline and all its characters.  Yah, yah, you know the rest.   


End file.
